


Mega Miscellanity

by primeideal



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Community: makinghugospin, Gen, Mega Mis, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For even more Les Mis song parodies that don't fit into my other collections. Chapter 1: a reprise for Cosette on "Suddenly." Chapter 2: Victor Hugo as the Piano Man. Chapter 3: Enjolras' take on "I'll Make A Man Out Of You."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suddenly

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Kink meme prompt: write a reprise of "Suddenly" for Cosette to sing after her father dies. A lot of it worked surprisingly well as is, so good call, anon prompter.

You're the one I seek  
Now that we're apart  
Can my grieving heart carry on?  
I must face the world alone  
Without you to guide me  
Something still in doubt  
Though I'm reaching out, you are gone.  
  
Suddenly the world  
Seems a different place  
Missing your kind face and your might.  
How was I to know that so much strength was held inside you?  
What has passed is gone  
Now we journey on through the night  
  
Though I've seen before the way grief can cloud the brightest day  
Still I cry for faith anew  
I'm so uncertain without you.  
Now I'm old enough to know that family can come and go  
Still I see you everywhere  
Through memories I now must share.  
  
Helpless though I'm grown  
Let loose, yet unfree  
All the best of me came from you.  
Still you dare to touch my life  
Although you cannot hide me  
  
From this storm of grief  
There is no relief  
Now that suddenly you are gone.


	2. Piano Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Write us a brick, you're the Hugo man: Les Mis parody/filk of Piano Man with Hugo as the piano man.

We're back on the old-school calendar.  
And I'm hanging out in exile.  
There's an old man who is visiting  
Me upon this microscopic isle.  
  
He says, "Sir, can you write a biography  
I can't really say I know whose.  
But it's sad and it's long.  
I knew it like a song  
Back when I had nothing to lose."  
  
Write us a brick, you're the novelist  
Including my wife's dad.  
Cause we're all in the mood for some memories  
That make us feel miserably sad.  
  
Azelma's just another emigrant.  
She'll happily talk to me.  
But she stares at the waves, towards the uprising slaves  
And there's someplace that she'd rather be.  
  
She says, "Vic, I know I don't deserve this."  
As we talk and we sip from a drink.  
And she looks at boats on the horizon  
She's wondering which ones will sink.  
  
Cosette's an excitable mother  
Still glad to be Marius' wife.  
She talks with two brothers, who don't know the others  
Who helped them out early in life.  
  
And everyone's speaking of politics  
But the businessmen all are corrupt.  
Though my friends share a deep camaraderie  
Sometimes they look down on their luck.  
  
Write us a brick for a barricade  
Write us a brick today  
Well we're all in the mood for some history  
And maybe we're feeling okay.  
  
It's a pretty sad crowd that's surrounding me  
And their faces continue to plead.  
Cause they know I'm the one, that when their days are done,  
People will continue to read.  
  
And my poems all sound very romantic  
And my paintings I hid out of sight  
They choose love and not hate, they put bread on my plate  
They say "Visit Waterloo tonight."  
  
Write us a brick, you're the narrator  
Write us a brick tonight.  
Well we're all in the mood for some reprises  
Until someday we get it right.


	3. I'll Make A Revolutionary Out Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A Les Mis remix of "I'll make a man out of you" with Enjolras as Shang.

Let's get down to business  
To resist the guard.  
We're French so rebellion  
Shouldn't be this hard.  
You're the most complacent kids I know  
But you can bet before we're through  
That I'll make true comrades out of you.  
  
Radiant as a flower  
But true men of war  
Once the people join us  
You'll see what we're for  
You're a cowering, scared, and hopeless lot  
And you haven't got a prayer  
Somehow I'll find rebellion in there.  
  
Joly: I think I'm getting short of breath  
Courfeyrac: Who'll be left behind to woo me?  
Combeferre: Boy, each bourgeoisie guy is a fool.  
Jehan: Let's face it, I'm scared of death.  
Grantaire: Why does he talk ideals to me?  
Marius: Now I really wish that I was back in school.  
  
Join the fight!  
You must be canny like changing rivers  
Join the fight!  
You should be humble and never brag  
Join the fight!  
Hope for the future; for now we're raging  
As unforgiving as the blackness of a flag.  
  
Time moves on in progress  
We will sacrifice  
But a new world order  
Shall bloom from that price.  
You are suited for just blood and gore  
So you'll have to see this through.  
It looks like I'll make martyrs of you.  
  
Join the fight!  
You must be swift to defend the living  
Join the fight!  
They'll feel our force when we rise in June  
Join the fight!  
And build the barricade even higher  
Be ready to stand tall though you'd rather swoon.  
  
Join the fight!  
We're here to lift Paris from the gutter  
Join the fight!  
Until the nation will feel our force  
Join the fight!  
You must be strong though the stakes are dire  
The night may be dark, but day dawns in due course!


End file.
